<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digital Sunshine by CatFoxglove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993817">Digital Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFoxglove/pseuds/CatFoxglove'>CatFoxglove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFoxglove/pseuds/CatFoxglove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life drabbles based on the premise of various characters from multiple Final Fantasy games live in the same world and interact with each other. And enjoy a popular MMO as a break from the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digital Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud sighed, wiping yet more sweat from his face and neck with a sleeve already damp despite the sun having only been up for a couple of hours.  It was hot in Midgar; hotter than he was used to, having been born up in the mountain town of Nibelheim.  It didn’t help, he mused, that the city was located in a desert, and the August sun was reflected from the thousands of solar panels that made up the Plate and generated power for the entire region.  At least ShinRa was doing <i>some</i> good in the world, and had moved into clean energy production and research into sustainable living in recent years, among other things.  He remembered the horror stories his grandfather had told about the days when the company had blasted giant craters for coal, and destroyed water tables for oil.  It was no wonder WuTai and the other groups were up in arms, considering how much devastation had been left in the wake of ShinRa’s early days.  That was in the past, however, and the present was hot, humid, and yelling at him to move his scrawny ass before he missed lunch.  Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>